


Broken Glass

by NewsAndTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Eventual Romance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsAndTrash/pseuds/NewsAndTrash
Summary: You could say it all started with Oikawa's sleeping around.Or maybe when he was caught masturbating to it.Either way, Iwaizumi Hajime was fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be chapter loads of trash, but I'm a freak, so whatever. Enjoy!

Every weekend, the same old thing. Saturday night, friday night. It didn’t matter. It was all the same. Iwaizumi awoke at 1 AM to the same annoying sounds, heels clicking against the floorboards, high pitched laugh echoing down the hall as they passed the bedroom door. A new person each week, you could tell by their voice, yet just the same. They were all the same type, Iwaizumi didn’t need to see their faces to know. Always wearing heels, always high pitched laugh. Sometimes he wondered if Oikawa did it on purpose, just to spite him. 

Sure, it wasn’t any of Iwaizumi business who the stranger Oikawa brought, or when, or why. Though, when said roommate and his stranger, wake the brunet up in the middle of the night, it sort of becomes his business. Especially, minutes later, when the noises coming from the neighboring bedroom keep him from falling back asleep, instead, scaring his mind.

To make matters worse, it not only keeps him from the much needed rest, but sometimes, just sometimes, leaves him with a whole new problem. One Hajime deemed much worse, horrifying, in fact. 

It’s not like he could do anything about the tent in his boxers either. He wasn’t about to make his presence known with a sudden shower in the middle of the night, nor would you ever catch him getting off in a situation such as this one. It was shameful enough that the sounds from the other room, the knowledge of what they were doing, got him hard in the first place.

Tonight was one of those nights, of course,it just had to be huh? His headphones were destroyed, they’ve been that way for a month or so now. Usually he’d attempt to tune out any noise with them, fall back asleep. Hajime regretted his chose to procrastinate buying a new pair, even some ear buds would do, no matter how uncomfortable they felt. No, he just had to put it off, forget about it. These weekends had gone on long enough that it was scary how normal it was for his sleep to be interrupted in such away, and it’s not as if he thought about when out buying milk and other grocery shit. 

So here he was, staring blankly into the dark, up to his ceiling, willing the sounds to seize using his mind. Thinking gross thoughts to will down the erection under his sheet, focusing on falling asleep. Hajime swore, he was going to sleep in till lunch, if he had any say in it. 

It went on for another hour, until the door of their apartment was slammed shut, and the soft steps of Oikawa was the only sound left. That was another thing, they always left after, never stayed until morning, all of them. Not that Hajime was complaining, he didn’t need to wake up to a stranger roaming around the kitchen or living room. They all tended to slam the door as well. The brunet suspected it was Oikawa who kicked them out. Leave that idiot to do one thing right.

Hajime had never confronted the setter about it, any of it. Instead, the ace kept telling himself it was none of his business. Except it was, and he didn’t have the guts to call Oikawa out on this one. It wasn’t like volleyball, he couldn’t just walk up to him, hit him on the back of the head and tell him to stop fucking so loudly. Nevertheless, that idiot would probably come up with some kind of witty reply anyways.

He sighed, turning over to face the wall. Maybe he could finally drift back to sleep, it’s been silent enough. If only his libido wasn’t, apparently, stuck in some kind of teenage mindset.

It felt like hours before he was finally able to will his boner to calm down enough to fall asleep. To say Iwaizumi had a restless sleep was an understatement. You could barely call that a nap. And when he woke up in the morning, sometimes around 9 AM according to the smell of frying bacon, the hard on had returned as if it never left. Hell, maybe it hadn't.Though it wasn’t this bad when he had gone to sleep, his dick throbbed almost painfully. Craving the touch of his hand, at the least. 

Hajime was reluctant enough to give into just that, but desperate times call for desperate measures. His hand creeping down to lightly grasp the base of the erection, fingers running along the underside. His eyes fluttered shut at the light touches, his palm beginning to move up the length of his member. Seconds later, his lust won over his mind, rational thoughts be damned. His hand worked hard on, thumbing over his tip every once in awhile, while his mind wished it to be someone else's, or better yet, someone's mouth. Conjuring up soft brown curls, matching mischievous eyes. 

Could he make the ace moan like that? Like all those girls. No, Hajime would make him moan, like a slut. His pace quickened, smearing precum down his cock, squeezing the base. He could just imagine the brunette twisting around in his sheets, head fallen back in bliss, crying his name as he came-

Fuck. That’s all it took, feet curling into the sheets as he shot his load onto his own abdomen. Head sinking deeper into his pillow as his lusted out mind began to return from his imagination.

“Yo, Iwa-chan you- oh.” His head shot up from the pillows, hands desperately grabbing for the bed sheets, pulling them over his exposed body.

He forgot to lock the door. That much was clear as it slammed back shut. 

“I made breakfast.” Oikawa’s weak voice echoed through the walls.

Well shit. 


	2. Chapter 2

The professor droned on, Iwazumi couldn't concentrate on it whether he wanted to or not. He knew he should of been, after all they had midterms coming up pretty soon, but apparently his brain had more important priorities, namely Oikawa, and Sunday morning. They didn’t talk about it, the setter acted as if nothing happened, but the atmosphere reeked of awkward energy. Iwaizumi didn’t know if he should be thankful he didn’t get caught jerking off per say, or if it was worse, getting caught post-masterbation, with cum gluing to his stomach.

_ Fuck _ . After all these years, all the people Oikawa brought home, it was  _ him _ who was caught in such a perverted position. But it was the brunet’s fault for just walking in, he didn’t even bother knocking… not that he usually does. 

Luckily enough, volleyball practice that night went by relatively normal. Actually, if anything, it helped clear the awkward air. They seemed to be back to the usual bickering, and Iwazumi was finally able to study in peace, without worrying about Oikawa with every other thought. And seeing that he had an essay due by the end of the week, it was a good time to start on it now. 

If only his roommate hasn't broken the stupid window.

“Oikawa.” He stood outside the brunet’s room, “what-”

Said man looked at him with wide eyes, “Heeey Iwa-chan, don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it looks- I swear!”

The whole thing was shattered, glass pieces splayed across the floor and furniture. 

“-happened.” Iwaizumi finished, it wasn’t a question, the ace didn’t feel like hearing his excuses, but leave it to Oikawa to explain anyways.

“Well, I might of, accidently,” His voice seemed to rise a note with every word, “threw my phone… ?”

He shouldn't have to put up with this. There goes damage deposit, there goes $200 bucks to replace a window (not out of his pocket if he had any say in it). How’d his phone break it anyways? The pieces were all over the ground, hell, the bed too.

“How many times did you throw it Shittykawa?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“In my defense-”

“You have none.”

“-There was already a crack in the glass!”

“Yeah, and who put that in there?” The ace accused. 

The brunet had the audacity to shrug, “don’t look at me like that!”

“Cause your the victim here?”

“Exacally-  _ Ouch _ !” He hit the back of the idiot’s head.

“You poor soul.” He deadpanned, followed by an; “I’m not helping you clean this up.” 

“It’s midnight,” That guy could always find something to complain about, “where am I supposed to sleep? I can’t clean all this up tonight, by myself.”

“I don’t know, the bed seems like a good option to me.” 

“Iwa-chan! Are you trying to kill me?” He yelped, “so mean.”

So dramatic, how’d he find the energy for this? Maybe if he had any smarts, he’d know to put all that energy towards actually cleaning up the room up.

“There’s some extra blanket’s and shit in the closet.” Despite, well, everything, Oikawa wasn’t that stupid, he’d probably already made up his mind to take the couch.

The ace was over it. This was a waste of time, and his head hurt thinking about it. Hajime was going back to working on his essay, it was easier then this mess of a situation.

“You have an extra pillow?” Came the question after a moment of silence.

“Sure.” He turned to take his leave, back to his own room.

“I’m going to take a shower, I think there’s glass on my shirt,” The other pouted.

Iwazumi raised an eyebrow, “idiot.”

He didn’t stay to hear Oikawa’s complaint of a reply.

It wasn’t until maybe an hour or so later when the brunet actually remember to give Oikawa his extra pillow, and seeing as he took forever to actually get ready for bed, the ace assumed the guy was still awake. Not to mention, he’d probably came running to him complaining about the lack of pillow before he went to sleep. 

It was a safe bet to bring it out to him, Hajime needed to get ready for bed anyways, now was as good of a time as any, so with the pillow in hand, he exited the room, making his way down the hall. It was when the front of the couch came into view, that he noticed the male laying on it, or more specifically, the male who was jerking off on it. 

Hajime froze, he didn’t dare move a muscle, eyes widen at the sight before him. Oikawa hadn't stopped, hand leisurely pumping his hard member, he hadn't noticed the onlooker, who could feel his face flushing... Did this make them even? After Sunday? Shit, he should just go now, well he still could, pretend like he never saw a thing. That he didn’t know that Oikawa was masturbating on the couch. The fucking couch.

“Mmmm.” So it wasn’t just the girls who were noisey in bed, the brunet letting out a low groan.

It looked like his eyes were shut, small pants escaping his mouth. Clothes still on, but his t-shirt rode up, revealing his navel. His pajama pants pulled down enough for access to his cock. Hajime couldn’t tell if he was wearing boxers or not. His hand continued at the pace, pre-cum already beading at the tip. The ace could feel his pants getting progressively tighter, but he didn’t move, couldn’t look away. Taking in his roomates body, head pulled back against the armrest, legs parted, brown hair still a tad damp from his shower. Small noises falling from his parted lips. 

Fuck, Hajime wanted to hear more of them, how loud could he get? He wanted to go over there, make Oikawa scream for him, fill the empty room with his moans.

The louder groan that he made when cumming over his hand was what lead the other back to his room, as if he were never there.

Eyes wide, gathering his thoughts behind his closed door as he gave Oikawa time to clean up. His pants were uncomfortably tight, his own dick begging for release against the suffocating fabric. No way was he going to get off right now, he had more self restraint than this. What if his door could lock? If Oikawa came knocking, only to find he couldn’t get in, it’d be a dead give away.Not to mention, the brunet was currently the only one on his mind, the one who caused the erection in the first place, and Hajime didn’t plan to make getting off to him a habit. He had to get in the shower anyways, he’d just make it cold, really cold. 

He gave himself another five minutes, his dick having willed down a bit by then, not as much as he’d like. Gathering pillow in one hand and pajamas in the other, Hajime made his way out of the room. The TV was on this time, the setter sitting up on the couch, cuddled up into one of the fluffy blankets from the living room closet. It was sort of cute.

The pillow was aimed for the back of his head, followed by an “ _ Ack! _ ” as Hajime continued down towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him while ignoring the brunets complaints from outside. 

He started the water, undressing as the temperature adjusted. Why couldn’t he have jerked off in the shower, the idiot. This whole ordeal could have been avoided. The ace wouldn’t be hard right now.

Hard and apparently tired enough to throw self control out the window at the thought of Oikawa getting off in the shower, or better yet, getting off with Oikawa in the shower, having him in his hands, wet and lathered with soap. Water droplets falling off his body.

So maybe he didn’t have a cold shower, instead, having the idea to fantasize about pulling Okiawa’s head back, icking the water off his neck, rutting up against him as they came together. 

Hajime made sure all evidence of his lack of self control was washed down the drain, deciding now was a better time than any to start faking ignorance. 


End file.
